Written in the Stars
by Sola Haze
Summary: "Take a moment to look at the stars. What do you see? A million bright lights in a void of darkness? Well, I see a million bright lights connected to make a picture. See those two stars there? They look close, but they're really a million parsecs apart." "Why couldn't they be close if they wanted to?" "Because the universe doesn't work that way."
1. Prologue

**"Take a moment to look at the stars. What do you see? A million bright lights in a void of darkness? Well, I see a million bright lights connected to make a picture. See those two stars there? They look close, but they're really a million parsecs apart."**

 **"Why couldn't they be close if they wanted to?"**

 **"Because the universe doesn't work that way."**

 **Kanan and Hera don't realize they're falling in love. But when they do realize it, it's already too late. Caught up with Jedi training, space travel, and the Rebellion, there is no place for romance in between. Or is there?**

 **Now on a daring mission, and separated from the crew, Kanan and Hera realize their feelings are beyond control. Will their choice make things better for everyone, or destroy them completely?**

 **So, this is my new fanfic, and my first ever Kanera fanfic. It's about when Kanan and Hera are stranded on a planet with no way off. This also includes some stuff about the crew too. This is planned to be a 4 book series. Some warnings of off-screen torture and yucky romancey stuff. No sexual stuff until book 2 (it is off-screen too)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hera leaned forward, intrigued by the shiny glimmering polygon. "What is that?" She asked, the light from the holocron gleaming off her eyes.

Kanan glanced up, meeting her gaze. "One secret you're not allowed to share."

She never broke her gaze from the cube. "It's... incredible..."

Kanan nodded once. "It's a Jedi holocron."

She looked up at him , staring for a moment before laughing lightly. "Oh, right." She said. "Sometimes I forget you're a Jedi."

" _Was_ a Jedi." Kanan corrected her. "I haven't been a Jedi in eight years."

Hera frowned, looking back down at the holocron. Kanan could sense it, even though he suppressed his Force-abilities, that she was feeling sorry for him. But he didn't want that. He didn't want anyone, certainly not Hera, to feel sorry for him. "I wanted to show you something." He said.

She looked back up at him. "What?"

He smiled, putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Just watch."

He closed his eyes and opened his hand. The holocron floated up into the air. He could see it, even though his eyes were closed. It unfolded and a hologram of a long-dead Jedi Master sprung to life above it. He heard a small gasp from Hera right before the Master began speaking.

"This is Master Obi-wan Kenobi." He hadn't heard that name in the longest time. The hologram continued. "I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force."

Kanan had always trusted the force. He just didn't follow it's wills anymore. He believed it would keep him safe, but he never went out of his way to follow it.

"Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret. But be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time I believe a new hope will emerge."

A new hope still had yet to come.

"May the Force be with you... Always..."

The hologram flickered and died, and the cabin was once again cast in shadows. He opened his eyes to see Hera staring at the holocron, then at him. He nodded once, answering an unasked question. "Remember Hera, you can't tell anyone." He said.

She nodded. "I wont. I promise."

He reached down, picking up the holocron. It had once again returned to a cube. "I've never shown this to anyone." He said. "And I don't intend to share with anyone else."

He looked at Hera. "That... Obi-wan was right about something." She said. He cocked his head slightly.

She put one gloved hand on his shoulder. "A new hope is coming."


	2. Chapter 1

_**6 Years Later**_

Hera woke with Kanan's arm wrapped around her. She opened to see she and Kanan had fallen asleep in the common room. Kanan was just waking up, his eyes opening as well. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, love."

It had been years since the day Hera met Kanan, but not a day had gone by when the human had not managed to impress her in some way. She admired his natural leader skills, the way he managed to deal with the shock of the Rebellion, and she admired him even more now that he had chosen to accept his Jedi identity. Something Hera's father had told her once or twice was that you shouldn't resist what you couldn't change.

Kanan smiled too. "Sleep well?"

She laughed. "You mean _after_ Ezra and Zeb stopped yelling loud enough to shake the whole ship?" She leaned back, closing her eyes again. "Yeah, I slept well."

There was silence for a moment, then darkness covered everything. Kanan jerked up, pulling off a blanket that had been placed over them. "Chopper!" He yelled at the orange astromech rolling away and beeping with laughter.

Hera smiled, rolling her eyes. She stretched out her arms, sitting up. "I should really be in the cockpit." She said as she stood. She really didn't want to leave Kanan, but the _Ghost_ would be leaving hyperspace shortly.

* * *

Hera threw the lever and the blue smudges outside the canopy focused into a view of Lothal. She smiled, adjusting a few overhead dials, and that was when the cockpit door slid open. She looked to see Kanan holding two cups. He handed one to her before sitting down in the co-pilot seat. She lifted the cup to her lips, taking a sip of the caf inside.

"So," Kanan began, "What's on the agenda today?"

"You'll see." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

She shrugged. "That's your choice."

The door opened again, followed by three more pairs of footsteps. Sabine sat down behind Kanan, while Ezra and Zeb began fighting over the only seat remaining.

Hera smiled, rolling her eyes and punching in the codes to land. The blue, green and white world of Lothal continued to grow bigger and bigger until it took up the entire canopy. She glanced back at the rest of the crew, thinking of the plans she had.

She knew they weren't gonna like this.


	3. Chapter 2

**I normally won't update until I get a review or question, btw. I posted this 10 minutes ago, and I already have 11 views. Check out my other story, Alternate Rebellion!**

* * *

Hera had landed the ship slowly, holding onto every moment she could, dreading the one when she'd have to explain the op, but for now, she decided to rest in the Common room. But on the _Ghost_ , rest never lasted long. The door slid open, and in walked Kanan, then Zeb, then Chopper. But where were-

Ezra stumbled through the door with Sabine on his back. He tried to shake her off, but it was no use. "Sabine!" He whined, losing balance, then gaining it again. She slid down and put one arm around his neck, balling the other into a fist and messing up his raven hair with her knuckles.

"Would you stop that?" He asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Try and make me!" She said in response.

And suddenly, Hera was on her feet, pulling them apart. She turned her body to face the entire crew, all eyes were on her. It was time.

"We have a new job." She said, hesitantly.

"Who from?" Zeb asked, probably trying to coax the words out of her.

"From..." Hera bit her lip. "Vizago."

Outbursts came from everywhere, all at once. Hera could only make out pieces.

"Seriously?! But-"

"-last time we trusted that kriffing-"

"-no way-"

Even Chopper let out some annoyed beeps.

The only one who kept quiet was Kanan. Hera waited for everyone to calm down, and when they did, she continued. "It's an Imperial cargo convoy containing some blasters, food, machinery-"

"And whatever Vizago _doesn't_ want to tell you about." Sabine interjected.

Hera took a breath to calm herself. "Look. We get the cargo, Vizago will pay us enough for two weeks-worth of fuel. The good kind."

That shut everyone up.

"We leave shortly." And at that, she left the room.

* * *

Kanan watched Hera leave the room. He frowned, Hera was kind of stressed out right now. Hera was never stressed out.

Finally, Zeb broke the silence. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Sabine snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Two weeks worth of fuel, guys." Ezra said. "The good kind!"

Zeb frowned. "Well, I guess it could be worth it."

"Not like we have a choice." Sabine countered. "Our last employer was working for the Empire the whole time."

"So, I guess we suck it up and do it." Zeb said.

Ezra shrugged. "What could go wrong?"


	4. Chapter 3

The ship finally dropped out of hyperspace.

"Oh," Ezra said, staring out the canopy. " _That's_ what could go wrong."

Hera hadn't expected there to be a Freighter Escort for the ship, but it looked like Vizago's intel left out some important details. Like usual.

"Alright, _Ghost_ team, scatter!" Hera said, cueing the crew to get to work.

Everyone except Ezra, who was staying in case of repairs, ran out of the cockpit, heading to whatever they were assigned. Hera made for the Freighter, relying on the others to be at the weapons when the time came. The Escort Freighters came at them, but that was where Sabine's plan came into play.

Hera looked to make sure the airlock between the Cockpit and the Cargo area was sealed before she hit the button to open the hatch. She watched out the canopy as Sabine's Pulse Detonators floated out into space and towards the other Freighters, just as the _Ghost_ was pelted with laser fire.

"Shields are holding," Ezra said, "for now."

"Good," Hera replied. She pressed the comm button. "Spectre 5? I'm heading away, detonate those pulses."

"We're too close, Spectre 2." Sabine's voice replied over the intercom.

"No, we aren't, just detonate them before it's too late!"

She looked to see the Detonators spark, and suddenly, a blue wave of energy blasted out, hitting both escort shuttles. Hera smiled, but suddenly, a loud bang came from behind. She turned to see Ezra fanning smoke away from the console, blowing on it like a child.

"Pulse took out the shields!" he said.

Hera stood up, running for the exit. "I've got to get back to the engines," she said. "You can work on this console instead."

Ezra bit his lip. "Okay..."

* * *

You _can_ do this, Ezra," Ezra told himself, trying, and probably failing, to fix the console. "You're not going to let anyone down. Just get the controls working and we'll get out of this okay."

But suddenly, the console sparked up. Ezra jumped back right before it exploded. He heard footsteps and turned to see Hera in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Hera!" he said. "I _tried_ to fix it, but the console flared up when I-"

"No time!" she interrupted him. "You know that plan we made?" she pointed to the canopy, where Ezra saw the two Freighters coming right at them. "Well, it just went out the window! The Imperials are up and running before we are!"

Kanan appeared beside Hera. "They're coming in for an attack run!" The ship shuddered, throwing everyone off balance.

"That's it, Kanan, c'mon," Hera grabbed his arm. "We're going to the _Phantom_ to take out this convoy once and for all."

Hera sat at the controls, Kanan stood next to her, and the Freighters were coming in at them. They'd already detached and were going for the Cargo Freighter, but it was a short battle. Both Escort Freighters on their tail, one got a lucky shot, and they went spinning out of control.

Hera was thrown out of the Pilot seat, but just before she was, she saw the convoy jump away. They failed the mission. Hera struggled to reach the controls, the ship shaking her off balance, nearly taking her feet out from beneath her. Finally, she made it. She grabbed the seat to steady herself and she reached forward, stretching her arm out towards the controls, but the _Phantom_ jerked forward. Hera and Kanan went flying forward, and her hand hit the hyperspace lever by accident. She picked herself up off the control board, just in time to see the ship disappear into hyperspace.

* * *

Ezra leaned towards the canopy, scanning the star-dotted void. No _Phantom_. "Guys, where did they go?"

* * *

 **This took some inspiration from one of the magazine comics.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Really short**

* * *

Hera groaned, holding a hand to her head. She squinted, making out a dark shape in front of her.

"Hera." A deep voice called, but it was muffled as if her head was underwater. "Hera..."

The shape came clearer into view. Kanan was kneeling down in front of her, holding out a hand. "Kanan?"

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She glanced out the _Phantom_ canopy. Outside wide plains of short rust-colored grass rolled. "Where are we?"

Kanan frowned. "No idea."

Hera's eyes widened. "This is all your fault!" She yelled at Kanan, pointing a finger into his chest. "I told you not to make that turn, and now we're here!"

"My fault?!" Kanan raised his eyebrows quizzically. "You were the one who let them get away!"

"Me?!"

Kanan sighed. "Where are we anyway?"

Hera checked their coordinates with the small bit of power they had left. "We're on Chamble." She looked back at him. "In the _Mid Rim_!"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ezra yelled as Sabine and Zeb tried to work the controls. "They're gone! They're gone!"

Sabine turned around. "Ezra, calm down! We'll find them."

"But what if we don't?" He asked. "What if-"

Sabine grabbed him by the shirt. "We'll find them!"

Ezra stared at her. "I hope so..."

"Don't worry so much kid," Zeb said. "If they're out there, we'll find 'em."


	6. Chapter 5

"Well, hyperdrive's down," Hera said, examining a machine past a tangle of wires. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"We better find some parts to fix it," Kanan said. "And soon, because the crew is completely alone right now."

"They're mature, Kanan," Hera reminded him. "They can handle themselves."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kanan muttered.

Hera turned to him. "Then what are you worried about?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

Kanan opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly, a loud crash outside cut him off. They both looked out the canopy, where they saw the smoldering wreckage of a freighter. A YT-2400.

They turned and ran out of the _Phantom_.

* * *

Kanan peeled aside a piece of metal, clearing a hole in the side of the ship. They hurried inside, but stopped when they saw two shapes. Two people sat in the pilot and copilot seats, unconscious. Kanan handled the pilot, while Hera went to the copilot.

He pulled off the pilot's straps, then began to pull him towards the exit, holding him under the arms. Hera and the co-pilot were close to follow. Kanan laid the pilot on the ground, then pulled off his helmet. Underneath was a masculine face with messy brown hair and a close-cropped mustache. He looked to see Hera pull off the copilot's helmet, to reveal a pretty face with red lips and a brown pixie cut.

Kanan's attention was drawn back to the pilot when he coughed. The pilot opened his eyes. They were a startling blue.

Kanan helped the man sit up as he coughed. Kanan patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, we got you out safely." Kanan said.

The man's coughing settled after a few minutes. He blinked up at Kanan. "Who...?"

"Kanan." Kanan answered quickly. "Kanan Jarrus."

The man nodded, still a little out of it. "Xamaxi."

Kanan nodded in return. But his smile faded as the pilot's eyes fell closed and his body went slack. Kanan caught him. "Hey, hey, don't pass out now." He patted the pilot's cheek slightly.

Reluctantly at most, the pilot's eyes opened. "My wife..." He whispered. "Stella..."

"She's right there." Kanan made a gesture with his head in the direction where Hera was taking care of the woman. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

Hera helped the man walk as Kanan carried the woman, Stella, back to the _Phantom_. Once they were inside, they sat down with the couple.

Xamaxi stared at his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is she...?"

"No." Hera said. "She's alive. Don't worry."

Xamaxi breathed a sigh of relief. He lightly shook his wife's shoulder. "Dear..."

The woman began to stir, opening her eyes a moment later. They were a lovely green.

The conversation with the two was full of personality. Xamaxi and Stella had been on their way to Alderaan when they were attacked by pirates and crashed.

Hera and Kanan explained their situation, but the couple couldn't do anything to help other than let them scavenge their ship for parts.

After that, Hera and Kanan helped them to the capital, and they swiftly departed with smiles and thanks. Hera felt good that they had helped the people. But they still couldn't help themselves.


End file.
